


Love and Betrayal

by Autumn_Elizabeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Elizabeth/pseuds/Autumn_Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sam had left? What if Cas could get his grace back? What if everything changed? A different path to the story of the Winchester brothers and the universe of Supernatural. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> An improved version of Love and Betrayal from FFN. Currently updating the chapters that are published already, then on to the new stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. So, it was terrible on FFN. I'm changing it here. No major plot alterations, just making it... more sophisticated aesthetically. Hope you enjoy!

Dean was back in Hell, but the tortured screams that echoed in his ears didn't belong to him. He was still waiting for his turn on the rack. Not standing idly by of course, Alastair wouldn't have his star pupil just stand by and watch, no. Dean was being forced to torture an angel, notably Castiel.

_Cas, I'm sorry. You never should have been here. This is all my fault._

"Cas, please forgive me," he murmured brokenly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Castiel's eyes were filled with pain for his charge, "Of course I forgive you. I will always forgive you."

 _Cas…_ was the only thought in the hunter's mind as hooks tore through the angel's flesh, leaving his reluctant tormenter spattered with blood.

"Kill him," hissed a voice in his ear.

It was Alastair, the demon responsible for Dean's previous 'education' in Hell.

"I can't…" he murmured, almost to himself.

"Come on!" the demon urged softly, "What happened? You wouldn't have even flinched if it was anyone else. The first time you were down here, you tortured souls day in and day out. Why should this be any different? Kill him! Kill him!"

Dean couldn't resist the orders any longer. No longer was the whip the weight he felt in his hand, but a silver Angel's blade instead. "Cas..." he croaked, his mouth suddenly paper dry as he lunged forward with the knife, "I love you..."

But it was too late. Castiel couldn't hear him, couldn't hear anything anymore. The silver knife protruded from the hollow at the base of his throat, his eyes wide with pain and fear. 

* * *

"Dean, wake up! You're dreaming."

At the sound of Sam's familiar voice, the elder Winchester opened his eyes slightly. He could see his brother's face hovering over him, looking worried. At the foot of the bed stood Cas, a look of concern in his eyes, but no pain. The hunter let himself breathe a sigh of relief. He'd been having these nightmares since Alastair had attacked and attempted to send Castiel back to Heaven.They had only gotten worse as Lucifer rose from his prison in perdition. 

Despite the fact he felt like crap, he muttered, "I'm fine. Sammy, please. Just give me a little space. Even Cas is doing better at that than you right now, and trust me, that's saying something."

"Sorry," Sam muttered, moving away to grab his jacket, "I'm going to get some breakfast, then I want to go check up on something."

"Meeting the demon bitch again?" Dean replied skeptically, "I really hope you're not messing around with that psychic, ESP shit again."

Sam glanced away as he replied, "I'm not. I promise."

Dean nodded, satisfied with his brother's word, and laid back down. He probably wouldn't see his brother for the rest of the day, assuming that he was seeing the demon bitch - his affectionate name for Ruby. Affectionate? Hardly. He hated her guts… if demons had guts that was.

After about another ten minutes the hunter stood up and went to wash his face, the cold water dispelling the lingering fright of the nightmare. It always ended the same way, Cas died by his own hand before he could admit how he felt.

 _It's only a dream,_ he told himself as he walked into the main part of the dingy motel room. Dean pulled on a fresh t-shirt and threw on the leather jacket that had belonged to his father over top. He noticed that though Cas was right on his heels as usual, Dean could swear the angel was glancing at the mark on his shoulder for unnaturally long periods of time. The angel himself had left the hand print shaped burn on the hunter's arm when he pulled the latter out of Hell. In unnerved the hunter slightly, but he didn't see a reason to bring it up now. Instead, he said, "Dude, Cas. Seriously. I wasn't kidding about the personal space thing. Back off," Dean arched an eyebrow and continued, "And where do you think you're going anyways? It's not like you need to eat right?"

In his usual tone, the angel Castiel replied, "It is only natural for a guardian angel to stay by his charge."

"Fine. Whatever," came the short reply, "let's just get going. I'm starving."

* * *

As he drove, Dean felt that the angel's presence was unnaturally close.  _I'm just imagining it,_ he thought firmly, but he couldn't suppress the tightness and warmth that he felt at the angel's presumed closeness.  _Love always ends in pain. He could never love me. He's an angel, and angels aren't gay. It will never happen._

No matter how he tried to dismiss the feeling, it didn't help. He could still feel the comfort that his angel's presence brought with it.

 _Since when have I thought of him as **my** angel? _he wondered, pulling into the diner parking lot.

"Are you feeling okay?" inquired the subject of the elder Winchester's thoughts as they stepped onto the pavement.

"Yeah," he answered automatically, and oddly enough, he found himself a little disappointed when Castiel didn't press the issue. All through his eggs and sausages, he was trying to resign himself to the fact that it was impossible and that love always ended in pain for Dean Winchester. It was over his coffee that he realized it would be impossible for him to bury his feelings completely. He cared for the angel much too deeply.

Little did the hunter know, Castiel was studying him as well. He'd been noticing that Dean's already broken soul, reflected in the depths of his hazel eyes that only the angel could see, had been shattering a little more every time he woke up from one of his nightmares. Cas could only imagine what happened in those dreams that made his charge wake up in a cold sweat, screaming, or sobbing silently. Castiel knew that they happened a lot more frequently than Sam would ever know. It concerned him. He'd never told Dean, but the real reason that he rebelled against Heaven, and began to Fall, wasn't because he believed in God. It was because he had faith in Dean, the only one who'd stayed faithful to him... and perhaps he'd fallen in love with the broken human. He had the feeling that he was the only one who could put him back together. Castiel also knew that the idea that the gruff hunter would return his feelings was completely absurd. But that didn't change the fact that he still had very strong feelings for the man. At least the angel assumed that was what it was, seeing as it was like his heart was being crushed every time he saw his charge in pain, and now just being near him made his stomach do a flip and his heart flutter. He could constantly feel the pull that indicated his bond to Dean that had been forged when he'd pulled the hunter from the fires of Hell, in the form of a hand print shaped burn. Dean's presence, to him, was a soft glow, comforting and reassuring. The angel wished he could be the same to Dean.

* * *

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the motel where the demons they were hunting were said to be staying. The hunter broke their comfortable silence, asking Castiel, "Do you sense them?"

Castiel shook his head, "I don't, but they could just be out of my range."

Dean looked tired as he stepped out of the car; he sighed as he said, "Well, it can't hurt to look. The sons of bitches could be using some demon mojo to hide their presence."

"That is true," agreed Cas softly.

"Are you coming?" the hunter asked before he opened the door.

"Of course, who else is going to save you if things go awry?" the angel replied, dead serious.

He looked slightly confused as Dean started to laugh. "I'm being serious! Why are you laughing?"

 _Because I love you, and I love how you try to protect me,_ Dean thought.

Out loud, all he said was, "Because it's you Cas. Just don't change okay?"

The angel nodded, sensing there was a alternate meaning to his charges laughter, and what he'd said. Then he turned to stare through the doorway and saw what lay before them. The laughter died on Dean's lips as soon as he saw what lay before him. All three of the demons were dead, but there wasn't a single scratch on any of them. "Dammit, Sammy! Why'd you have to go an' use your ESP mumbo-jumbo?" Dean's eyes hardened with hurt at the prospect of his brother's betrayal.

Hunter and angel spent the rest of the day looking for the younger Winchester, but to no avail. Around nightfall they gave up, deciding that Sam would eventually return to the motel. About a half hour later, the younger hunter walked through the door, stumbling and wobbling slightly. Dean could almost smell the reek of sex as well as the alcohol rolling off Sam's breath. All of his barriers that had been keeping his frustration and anger in check broke at the sight of his brother. As such, when he spoke, it was much harsher than he'd originally intended, "Sam, why didn't you tell me you were using your mojo?"

His younger brother looked surprised, "I'm not!"

"You're lying!" came the soft reply, "I saw what you did to those demons in the motel. Why aren't you straight with me?"

"Oh?" replied Sam, the alcohol was boosting both his ego and his confidence, "And you're not hiding anything?"

Castiel saw Dean blanch at his brother's words. "Dean," he inquired, "to what is he referring to?"

Dean just shook his head.

"He," explained Sam, pointing accusingly at his brother, "Was considering saying 'yes' to Michael."

Castiel looked shocked, but before he could say anything, Sam continued, "And yes, Dean, I am using my powers. For good. And Ruby is helping me, so if you don't like it I guess this is a good time to tell you I'm leaving. Ruby and I are going hunting together, in our own way."

Turning to Castiel, he said, "You'd be welcome to join us, Cas. With you're powers we'd make one hell of a team. Besides, Dean was going to leave us all for Michael anyways."

"You might go disappearing on me, you son of a bitch, but don't drag Cas into this. Not Cas," Dean interjected furiously, jumping up from his seat on the end of the bed.

 _Why is he defending me so passionately?_ the angel wondered as he noted Dean's protective stance in front of him,  _I never thought he cared that much._

"Maybe I'll call," Sam was saying, "when I'm far, far away."

Dean, who'd looked furious after Sam had mentioned Castiel, suddenly felt grief and what could even be described as fear as he thought,  _I knew it. Love always ends in pain. Even my baby brother's abandoning me for some demon bitch. It will be just the same with Cas. He'll leave me too eventually._

Naturally he couldn't voice those thoughts. His pride wouldn't let him show that weakness. In the end, he just growled furiously, "Fine, get out. Go with that demon bitch. Once again, you're putting demons and Hell over your own family. Che. I should've known you never even cared you jerk. Especially after seeing your Heaven."

Sam began to look slightly disconcerted after his brother's rant, "Dean, listen..."

"No." Dean's voice was sharp enough to slice through granite, "You listen to me you sonovabitch. Now get OUT!"

The door slammed as Sam took his angry leave. The hunter stood frozen as he said, over and over to himself. "What have I done? What've I done?" in a low voice. "Cas... why..-" He stopped dead as he realized the angel had disappeared.

Looking out the window, he saw something that made him freeze, with tears beginning to trickle down his cheeks; Castiel was speaking with Sam and Ruby in the dark parking lot. 

 _So he abandoned me too,_ Dean said to himself miserably, crumpling to the floor, sobbing as his world fell apart.


	2. Loved

"Dean... Dean... Look at me! Dean, please!"

Someone was calling him, pleading for his attention. The hunter looked up into the bright blue depths of the angel's eyes. Castiel saw the hunter's pain filled look, and his heart broke. 

"Cas... What are you doing back here?"

What did he mean? The angel's cerulean eyes were clouded with confusion before realization struck like lightning. The hunter must have seen him outside, speaking with the demon and his brother. After Sam's offer to join the pair, it would make sense that Dean thought he was leaving to hunt with them, abandoning him. But how could he ever think he'd do that? Didn't Dean trust him? But in his heart, Cas knew it wasn't him. It was his past that had made it impossible for him to believe that anything good could happen to him. Apparently, he had something to prove to the broken hunter. The angel didn't say anything, he just took Dean's face in his hands and pressed his forehead to the hunter's. "I'm not abandoning you, Dean. I will always be by your side."

 _Lies_ , thought Dean, _but I want more. Why must he make everything he says so convincing?_

Castiel's hand went to the mark on Dean's shoulder, and the hunter swore that the angel could see his deepest secrets, everything he'd kept hidden even from Sam. _Don't. I thought I'd hid my feelings so well_ , he thought, pulling away.

Dean couldn't keep up his act as Castiel said, the angel's blue eyes boring into his hazel ones, "Good things do happen, Dean."

The angel must've mistook the look on his face because he added softly, "But you could always go after Sam if you wanted."

 _No_ , he thought, _I won't, because you're the only one who's always been there. It was you who pulled me out of Hell, it was you who'd always watched over me. And I can't leave...because... because I love you... How could he think I'd ever leave him?_

Making up his mind, Dean crossed the space between him and the angel in a few steps, not caring that he was about to get smited, rejected, or whatever, and wrapped his arms around Castiel's shoulders. As he kissed the angel, he was surprised that Castiel didn't pull away, instead feeling him grip the material of his shirt. Dean could taste the sparks and what he could only describe as the spicy sweet taste of cinnamon on the angel's tongue; Cas tasted sugar and vanilla. They pulled apart gently, panting slightly, and Dean leaned down so he could whisper in Castiel's ear, "My choice was to stay by the one person I have left to love. To stay by you."

His angels eyes had such wonder in them, that the hunter almost laughed out loud.

"Thank you," whispered the angel, "I promise I'm not leaving you, ever."

"I know Cas," Dean grinned, "Now, is the chick-flick moment over?"

Castiel just nodded and leaned his head into Dean's shoulder. They stayed like that, in comfortable silence, until Castiel spoke, "Dean, without God and my faith, how am I of any use to you?"

The hunter's reply was on his lips immediately, "Because, I need someone to guide me, to be with me no matter what. And dude, you're an angel... Well, I suppose you're my angel now."

A smile flickered across Castiel's features as he replied, "Dean, I was always your angel."


	3. Awake

Their next kiss had ended all conversation. The taste of cinnamon returned to Dean's mouth as he looked at the shirtless angel laying beside him.

"Man, am I sure gonna go to the pit for this."

"I will never let that happen."

Dean started; he hadn't realized the angel… his angel, had been awake.

"I thought that mark would have disappeared by now, it is indeed curious that it hasn't," Castiel remarked.

Dean looked slightly confused as he replied, "I thought it was just because you'd made it."

Cas shook his head, "No. It is because of something else. I am not sure what, but I'm also sure that we will find out eventually. But you know, this is the first time this has –"

Dean cut off what he knew could turn into a long-winded explanation from Castiel with another kiss. "Save it," he murmured against his angel's lips.

Noticing that it was light out, and that he hadn't had any nightmares while Cas was lying beside him, Dean realized that it was morning. That meant food. "Why don't we go hit the diner? I'm starving."

As they walked to the Impala, Dean murmured thoughtfully, "Hey, Cas? Have you ever had pie?"

The angel cocked his head to one side, replying, "I do not believe so. Why?"

Dean laughed gruffly, "Dude, we have to get you some pie."

A few minutes later, just before they pulled into the diner parking lot, Castiel said softly, "You know, I was only talking with Sam and Ruby to see what they meant about you leaving us for Michael."

A dark look settled over Dean's face and the angel wondered if he shouldn't have brought up the subject. But the hunter began speaking again and Cas let out an inaudible sigh of relief.

"I'd considered it, and then one night when I was drunk I mentioned it to Sam. I just want it to end Cas, y'know? I just wanna stop all the suffering and pain."

Castiel could see how much humanity's current situation pained his love, so he murmured reassuringly, "I know."

Dean found comfort in the weight of the angel's hand on his shoulder, he leaned down so his cheek rested on his hand as the angel continued, "But there must be another way. We must stop the Apocalypse another way. Just don't say 'yes' to Michael."

Not if it means being taken away from you. I won't leave you for some other dick with wings. "Don't worry, I won't," he replied, smiling.

Castiel smiled, knowing that unlike his brother, he was telling the truth.


	4. Truths

"Across from me," Dean motioned for Castiel to sit opposite him, on the other bench as the Angel shot him a questioning glance. "It's human custom," he explained, waving a waitress over.

"What can I get for you?" the woman asked cheerily.

"I'll have..let's see...your special and a coffee. He'll have a slice of apple pie, and coffee as well."

The waitress smiled, "Of course, coming right up," and left promptly.

As she turned and walked away, Dean nodded his thanks and turned back to Castiel. "So..."

Castiel's cerulean blue eyes smiled slightly as he spoke, "You make it seem as if we must speak. The silence can be enjoyable as well you know."

Dean grinned and fell silent, looking out the window, but always watching his Angel out the corner of his eye. Just as he was going to turn back and say something, the waitress returned and set their plates down in front of them.

"Enjoy!" she said in the same cheery tone.

The angel cocked his head in that quizzical manner that Dean found made Cas just that much more adorable as he looked at the slice of pie in front of him. "Here," the hunter spoke softly as he added cream and sugar to both drinks, then pointing to the fork by the angel's right hand. "Pick it up and eat. It's not that hard."

His guardian's eyes widened, clearly liking the sweet pastry. "This is quite good!" he exclaimed, then looked at the hunter, "You packed everything this morning. Where are we going?"

Dean watched him wolf down the rest of the pastry before answering. "I got a call from some hunters a few states over. Dude says he has a major ghoul problem. He asked us to come over and help him take down the vampyre controlling and creating them."

Castiel was about to say something, when the waitress returned. "How is everything?" she flashed a flirtatious smile at Dean, a smile that made Cas' skin prickle with annoyance. So much annoyance in fact that he actually answered, "Quite fine, thank you."

Dean caught the waitresses smile as well as the iciness barely hidden in his Angel's voice. "Could we please the check?" Dean enquired with a slight smile, but it was more aimed at Cas than the waitress.

"Of course!" With that, she bustled off through the crowd in the busy diner.

Leaving some cash on the table, Dean said, standing up, "Well, we might as well get going. We're headed for Wisconsin, a shit load of ghouls and a vampire with some serious bad news mojo."

After having ridden in silence broken only by the beat of Dean's music and the occasional small for the rest of the day, Castiel decided to tell Dead the truth he had come to grips with months ago. "Dean..."

His charge turned his head slightly, still keeping an eye on the road as he responded, "Yeah?"

"Do you..." he hesitated, unsure of exactly what to say, "Do you know why I began to fall?"

"Cause you wanted to find God, so you rebelled against Heaven," the hunter replied matter-of-factly.

"Not... quite... That was part of it at first, but just a minor part... In truth, I Fell because I fell in love. I fell in love with the broken human who I had been watching over for decades, with the human I had gripped tight and pulled from perdition."

"You rebelled..." Dean began slowly, not sure whether to believe what had just been told to him or not as he pulled into another motel parking lot, darkness falling quickly over the building, "because you loved... me?"

"Yes, Dean. For you."

"But was it worth it? Am... I worth it?" Dean shut off the engine in looked at the Angel.

Castiel saw the pain and the wonder in his hunter's eyes which were already breaking with uncertainty. He reached over and caressed Dean's cheek with his hand, looking deep into his eyes as he said, "Of course you are," before getting out of the car.

Dean followed him out, still slightly bewildered as he grabbed his bag and walked into the motel room. Once having dropped his bag on the floor by the bed, he sat down on said bed, and starting slightly as he felt an arm around his shoulders. "I meant what I said," Cas whispered in his ear, before pulling Dean to him, kissing him softly. Once again, his eyes filled with wonder and the sum of all the hurts that were permanently engraved there, and the love. But most of all, the need to be loved. "Dean, you are the only one who hasn't abandoned me, the only one who's ever stayed true and faithful to me."

At that, Dean turned and planted one hand on the bed, the other going to cup the Angel's cheek, tilting his head back to cover Castiel's mouth with his. After a moment, they broke the kiss, and Dean moved back so that he was leaning against the pillows, holding Cas close to him. He stared down into sapphire eyes that were full of love and caring, and smiled, before the Angel tilted his head back and kissed him softly, then sat up, moving back so that Dean could lean his head onto his shoulder. 

"Sleep, Dean. You're going to need it... I will be right here when you wake up. Wisconsin can wait for a bit."


	5. Nightmares

Tortured screams echoed all around Dean, but this time, the wails of Hell's denizens were mingled with his own as well as the cackles of laughter emanating from Alastair. He looked down to see who it was the demon controlled, but in his heart, he already had his suspicions. Blades tore through his flesh again and again.

"Cas..." he croaked, seeing the Angel below him, tears streaming from his sapphire eyes.

"I'm sorry... Dean, please forgive me!" he cried, suffering just as much as his love, though in a different way.

"Cas... Love you..."

Upon hearing that, Castiel's eyes widened and he stopped tearing the whip across his hunter's flesh. Seeing that the Angel had stopped the torture, Alastair gave a sickly sweet smile, and pulled out Uriel's silver knife, driving it through the base of the Angel's neck, killing him. "NO! Cas... CAS!" he screamed.

The enraged hunter was about to say more, but never got the chance. Before he could utter another word at his 'teacher', Dean felt a soft touch on his arm right where the angel's hand print shaped burn still marked his skin. Suddenly, he was staring at the ceiling of the motel they'd been at the night before. Castiel was hovering over him, worry heavily lining his face. "Dean, what were you dreaming about?"

Dean shook his head, his voice hesitant, "I don't really remember... I'm sure it was nothing..."

"You're lying," the Angel said flatly.

Dean sighed, his Angel knew him too well. "Fine." he conceded finally, "I was dreaming about Hell again... But this one was different than the other ones... I-" his voice faltered just slightly, "I think this one was worse."

Castiel's concerned pushed him to say, "Tell me." but the Hunter just shook his head.

"Cas, please... Just don't make me explain. Can't you use your Angel mojo and just see my memories, if you really want to know that bad?"

Castiel hesitated slightly, "It is possible, though you will have to come with me because it is your subconscious that we must enter. You will have to relive it all again."

Dean bit his bottom lip. He would rather have the Angel see for himself, rather than just hear the words tumble from his lips. But to relive all that again... I don't want to have to watch that son of a bitch make Cas torture me... Or me torture Cas...

He shuddered and closed his eyes for a moment before looking straight at Cas. "Fine." He spoke gruffly, and unblinking, "Just get it over with."

Castiel reached out and touched Dean's arm, and the hunter felt a sense of calm and warmth was over him as he closed his eyes.

Opening his eyes, Dean noted the all too familiar landscape of Hell. Castiel stood slightly to his left and he realized that they were watching his memory as if it were some sort of movie. It was oddly fascinating and horrifying all at the same time. The hunter stiffened instantly when he heard the Angel's screams. He bit his lip and clenched his fists as he dropped to his knees, trying to block everything out. "I'm sorry... Cas... I'm sorry."

There was a sound like wind whispering through branches, and suddenly Dean felt like he was surrounded by a soft barrier that dampened the sounds around him, and gave him a small comfort. As Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, he realized that that barrier was his wings. Smiling softly, Dean leaned into the angel murmuring softly into his chest, "You know that I would never do this to you, right?"

Castiel looked down at his charge. "Yes, I know."

With a rush of wind, hunter and angel were swept on to the next nightmare. This time however, it was Castiel who froze in horror at what he saw and Dean instantly regretted allowing his angel to do this. "Dean... I-I-I..." he stuttered, unable to tear his eyes from the scene before him.

"Cas, look at me." The Angel only continued to stare at the macabre play, "Dammit, Cas! Just look at me goddammit!"

Slowly, Castiel managed to tear his eyes from the rack, and looked into Dean's hazel eyes. "You understand now right? Please, just get us out of here... God, I never should have let you do this in the first place. I should never have hurt you like this. Just take us back, please!" the hunter pleaded as he held his Angel close, still in the shelter of his wings.

A huge gust of icy wind took them back to the real world, where Cas finally let himself feel. The tears flowed freely down his cheeks and his shoulders shook violently. Dean's cheeks were wet as well, and he wrapped the Angel up in his arms, letting them fall back together against the pillows. "I'm sorry, Cas. I never shoulda put you through that."

Castiel shook his head, "I am glad I saw what I did... You.. you know that I would never let that happen to you, don't you Dean?"

"Yeah. I know Cas, I know..." the hunter let his eyes close wearily and as sleep overcame him, he prayed that the nightmares would be held at bay.


	6. Allies

The next week found hunter and Angel in a small town on the Wisconsin border. As they stepped out of the Impala, Dean blinked, looking around at the empty town. It was silent, an eerie and dead silence. Slowly, emerging from the alleyway to their left, two figures hailed them. Dean and Cas both whirled around in alarm to face two green-eyed and black haired people, both appearing to be in their twenties. The shorter, a woman, inclined her chin in their direction and the man gave a two finger salute as he locked eyes with Dean.

"So, you're the hunters Bobby told us would be coming this way?" the woman asked with a slight smile gracing her lips as she spoke.

"Yeah. What's the deal?" Dean asked gruffly, wary of the two strangers in an otherwise deserted town.

"We barricaded the town, so no one can get out once they are in. We have a sucker that turned every person in this place undead," the woman spoke, shoving her hands in the pockets of her long black trench coat after flipping up the collar to guard against the sudden wind.

Dean shivered, "So we have a vamp and a town full of ghouls... Lovely. So, I'm -"

"Dean. And the Angel, Castiel," the man spoke, his emerald eyes glittering with amusement, "We know. But tell me. Where is Sam?"

"Don't know. He left awhile back," Dean growled, glancing away.

"I see..." the young woman paused before turning on her heel, "Follow us. We will take you to our home: one of the few safe places that remains in this city."

Dean and Cas glanced at each other and nodded imperceptibly. "Alright," the hunter replied as he turned back toward the Impala, "Get in, I'm driving."

A soft chuckle escaped the young woman, "You will not be able to drive here. It is best to go on foot. Take whatever arsenal you might possess. The light wanes already."

The pair looked at each other as the twins began to turn and walk off further into the town. They soon followed behind, falling in step as they made their way through the town to a large house situated at the back edge. The walls were covered in Enochian sigils, the chalk and blood dull and fading. Dean could almost taste the buzzing power that surrounded the house as the walked through the gate and crossed the threshold.

"Just leave your shoes on," the man called back over his shoulder as they all wiped their feet.

The entry way was warm, cozy. Hardwood floors were lined with woven rugs, and dim lights hung the length of the hallway. Dean whistled in approval. Not many hunters could afford such a place, he noted as he looked around at the staircase that wound upwards.

The young woman - he vaguely realized they hadn't introduced themselves yet - waved them into what seemed to be a dining room and kitchen. The howls of the ghouls began to be heard in the distance. "It seems we made it just in time," she gazed out the window with an almost dreamily distant look before she snapped her attention back to her guests, "Can I get you anything? Coffee, beer, tea?"

"How about an explanation of what the fuck is going on here?"

The brother looked at the older Winchester as he grabbed a beer and set a steaming mug of coffee in front of his sister. "Miella, maybe we should explain our situation to our guests before we are fighting them as well as the horde outside our walls."

"I was only being polite and hospitable, Nathan. Of course, we will explain everything. But please have a seat."

Dean pursed his lips and sat down opposite the onyx haired woman, spreading his palms and raising an eyebrow as if to say, 'happy now?' Miella smiled serenely. "Very well," she began, "a vampyre recently surfaced in these parts, wreaking havoc and destruction. An old friend asked us to intervene. He also told us that you," she motioned to Dean and Cas, "would join us."

The young woman looked as if she were about to say more, however an almost unified roar echoed through the room, causing the china in the cabinet behind them, and Miella's coffee cup on the table to rattle.

"I take it that means we have company?" Dean muttered.

"Do not worry yourselves, I will deal with them. Keep talking, the peace shall return shortly," Nathan spoke quickly as he strode into the hall.

"Nathan, let me help you. We cannot afford anyone to be injured if this is going to work!" Miella called after her brother, "Please, let me -"

"Ramiel! Enough! You know what is of true importance here. I will just push them back and then -"

Cas suddenly appeared between them, eyes darting furtively from one to the other, "Forgive me if I am mistaken, but did you just call her Ramiel?"

"Cas? What's going on?" the hunter inquired.

In that moment, Nathan vanished, much like Dean had witnessed Cas do in the past, Miella - or Ramiel - gave a frustrated groan and Cas' eyes opened wide in understanding.

"Then your brother... He is Nathaniel," the Angel quickly turned to face Dean, his expression veiled, "They are Angels, Dean."


	7. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's really short! But I just wanted to update SOMETHING. I hope you enjoy it!

_"They're Angels, Dean."_

Dean took a moment to process what Castiel had just told him before turned to look at him in disbelief. "Wait... what?"

A soft sigh escaped the girl's lips as she looked out the window at the hordes of ghouls pressing in on the mansion's walls. Nathaniel stood on the wall, power humming around him. Just before she turned her gaze away, the Angel saw the flash of flame that incinerated dozens of the ghouls.

"Ramiel... why are you here? You were powerful - almost as strong as the Archangels themselves. Both of you had incredible standing in heaven," Castiel stood in awe of the seemingly young woman.

Ramiel sighed, sitting down and gripping her coffee cup with slender porcelain fingers. Her eyes flicked from Dean, who was still blinking with confusion, to Cas, who was regarding her with rapt attention. Silent still for another moment, she took a sip of the dark liquid before licking her lips and taking a small breath. "We followed Gabriel. Nate and I fell, and he found us, helping us find our Grace again. He... before..." she choked up a moment, fighting back the tears, "he wanted us to help you... He told us that before... y'know..." she gestured vaguely with her hands.

Dean looked at her sympathetically, Gabriel's death must have been hard for her and her brother. He was about to try to say something to comfort her, when Nathaniel returned to them. Miella turned and instantly bounded out of her chair to check and make sure her brother was okay. As she fussed, Nathaniel just stood calmly, clearly used to his sister's antics. Dean inhaled the scent of burnt flesh, ash and blood that was woven into the man's clothes. Finally, after a couple minute, the taller man took the young woman's hands. "Miella, that's enough. I'm fine. Their ranks are weakened. We should make our move as soon as possible."

"Our move? You guys are Angels for god's sake! Why can't you do it yourselves?" Dean burst out, jumping out of his chair.

Nathaniel and Ramiel looked at each other and sighed, "It's not that simple," the brother began, before Dean cut him off.

"It's never simple! You Angels... you never want to help-"

"Dean." Cas' voice was soft, yet commanding, and the hunter fell silent, "They cannot use their full power without attracting unwanted attention from...higher ups... in Heaven. After they disappeared, a massive search started. I assume Gabriel protected you from it with his power, am I correct?"

Both Angels nodded, and Ramiel took her turn to speak, "Now that he's dead, that magic does not protect us. We must be more cautious now than we were before."

"We can deal with the ghouls," Nathaniel continued in place of his sister, "and we will get you to the sucker. From there, we trust your judgement to know what to do."

Dean clapped his hands together and grinned, "Well, that's simple enough. Where's the closest cemetery?"


End file.
